


Height

by seeige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was getting sick and tired of Gavin's reach for it games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height

Promt: I got this prompt on Tumblr. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR IT!! :)

Word count: 1217

Warnings: Swearing, and lots and lots of fluffiness!!!

Summary: Michael is so sick and tired of being the shorter one in the relationship. Especially when Gavin loves to tease him about it all the time.

Thanks for this prompt! It was so cute!   
\--

Michael woke up to his alarm clock, to get up for work. He groaned loudly as he reached for his phone to turn off the noise. Soon enough he looked over at a sleeping Gavin and kicked him out of bed. If he was to be awake, then so was he. He heard a loud oomf, and a whiney “mi-cool”. He smirked in triumph as he got out of bed. 

“Well, you should learn by now to wake up with me.” Michael muttered as he headed to the bathroom to get ready. 

30 minutes later, after a shower, and getting ready Michael went into the kitchen to get himself some juice. He found it odd how Gavin was just sitting at the kitchen table, smiling and watching him. “What?” Michael snapped at his stupid attitude. 

Gavin shrugged and went back to his cereal and tea. Michael rolled his eyes as he opened the cupboard and blinked. “Gavin……” 

Gavin smirked. “What my little Michael?”

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT THE DAMN GLASSES UP SO HIGH!” He yelled loudly, slamming the cupboard door shut. 

“What you mean you can not reach it?” Gavin retorted and quickly got up as Michael ran at him to tackle him to the ground. 

\--

About an hour later, and a sore and pouting Gavin later, they were at work. Gavin slowly sat into his chair, trying not to hurt his soon to be bruises. He turned on his computer, and many equipment that needed to be started up, as Michael stormed into the room.

Ray looking between the two could put two and two together. “I’m assuming Gavin was being an idiot again?”

Michael turned and glared. “Shut up Ray.”

“Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Geoff said as he came back into the room with coffee in his hand. 

“Shut up Geoff.” Michael grumbled as he started up his own machines. 

“What did Gavin do now?” Jack asked as he walked into the room seeing a pained face on the British’s man’s face, and a very angry Michael. 

“Exist.” Michael snapped. That ended the Conversation quickly. 

\--

All day they recorded a few lets play’s to get it out of the way, Michael edited a few rage quits, and Geoff was debating on starting ahwu after lunch. And lunch could not come any sooner. Ray quickly got up and out of the building for his daily lunch and nap at home; Jack went out with Geoff for lunch, which left the two lovebirds in the office. Gavin smiled as he got up and saw Michael was working on his last few edits, so he headed to the kitchen first to grab some food and a drink. 

Gavin came back, looking nervous and excited at the same time as he sat back down in his chair. Michael was curious, maybe something good was left in the kitchen that Gavin did not want to share? So quickly the shorter male went into the kitchen after his last piece of work that needed to be done for next week. He looked around wondering if there was cake or some sort of sweets around. Seeing nothing of the sorts he went to get a glass of water. He opened the cupboard and saw none. Finding this odd he went to the other cupboards, and again not finding a single one where they were. 

Then it hit him. He opened the original cupboard full of glasses and looked up. He growled, almost animalistic, and knew who it was. He turned around and headed back to the office to find his oh so lover. 

Opening the door he went to go tackle him down, to not find him. Oh, he was hiding now? Michael smirked. “Oh… GAVY-WAVY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?” He said the last part as menacingly as possible. He knew he was going to be spending his lunch break trying to find him rather then relaxing. 

\-- 

Half an hour past and no sign of Gavin, Michael knew that the man took his job somewhat seriously. So it would be a matter of time before he would arrive into the room. Maybe he was expecting someone to save him? Michael chuckled at that thought. Everyone tackled the man to the ground at least once a day. The dipshit always pulled some sort of stunt, which caused him to end up on the ground with a few bruises. 

An hour has past and again no Gavin, everyone was already back to work and Michael now knew he was going to be in more trouble when he found him. 

Geoff walked in with a beer in hand. “Hey does anyone know why all the glasses are on the top shelf?” He asked. 

Michael snapped at that. “I DON’T KNOW WHY DON’T YOU FUCKING AS THIS KID WHO FINDS MY HEIGHT A JOKE?!” He stormed out now going to kill his boyfriend.

He stormed to the bathroom, finding the door locked and looked to make sure it wasn’t some one else. He picked the lock. “Oh GAVY-WAVY!” He opened the door, finding the said man in the bathroom. “Oh there you are my lovely little man…. Come here.” He growled and lunched at him. 

Gavin laughing his ass off managed to get past him and run into the office. Michael chased after him. 

“Mi-cool! Stop! I love you!” 

“I’m sure you do ass hole! Come back here!” He roared as he got to the room, pinning the man to the ground to pummel him with his fist on the sides. He didn’t want to hurt him too badly, but he was pissed. “FIND MY HEIGHT A JOKE?” 

Geoff and everyone in the room watched in amusement. It was always a blast watching Gavin get beat up by someone for doing something stupid. 

“CHOKE HOLD!” Ray called out, trying to help out Michael. 

Gavin squeaked as he laughed still. “No Mi-cool! I don’t.” 

Michael chuckled in triumph as he got up.” You better not.” He muttered as he went to sit back down at his chair. Gavin got up slowly, still laughing at the whole thing as he sat back down in his chair. 

\--

Just before closing time, the boys decided to play another round of cops and robbers, feeling it were going to be their favorite game to play for a while.

Michael was really busy in his game when he reached over for his water found it wasn’t there, he turned around and saw Gavin with it smirking. Michael glared. “Give that back Gavin.” 

“Give me a feel better kiss first.”

“Gavin..” Michael paused his screen. “We are almost winning, just give me the damn water.” 

“Not until I get my kiss.” Gavin smirked as he stood up. 

Michael glared. “Gavin, you are going to cost us this round if you don’t stop this game! Give me my water.”

“No!” 

Michael got up to reach for it, to find he couldn’t get it. “Gavin.” 

“Kiss.” 

“Gavin this is not funny.” 

“What my lovely little Michael? You can’t reach it?”

Michael lost it and punched him in the stomach. Gavin coughed as he dropped the water, spilling everywhere. Michael quickly kissed his cheek. “THERE! Now go get me another water ass!”


End file.
